Obedience is the Key
by I-Love-You-Kitty-Sou-Chan
Summary: Hinata is one of Sasuke's many servents but happens to be special in ways that makes her adore him ever more. But her 'specialness' is challenged when a young Sakura threatens to take her place.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hinata walked down the hallway a small smile was placed on her face as she headed towards her room. She wore a light blue dress that clung to her chest and hips showing of her feminine curves then flowed freely around her legs. It twirled around her as she turned the corner and headed towards her door. Her long purple hair went down almost to the middle of her back. She would have kept it short but she had orders by her master to let it grow out. She learned slowly to accept her shy posture and get used to clothes even though she felt most of them were too exposed. But of course it kept her master happy and that made it a lot more enjoyable. 

She went into her room and closed the door. She went over to her bed. It was large and had a light purple canopy that contrasted with her skin perfectly. The covers were pure cotton and a mix of blues and purples. She smiled widely and quickly removed her long dress to replace it with a silky nightgown. She brushed her hair out and put it in a lose braid so it wouldn't tangle in the night. Closing her eyes and humming softly as she did so she put the brush down and looked at herself in the mirror. 

She had never been ashamed of living under her master's rule. He was kind as long as she didn't lose her place and his family happened to be one of the highest ranking families. Though it was mainly him and his brother she didn't care. He treated her well. Besides the fact that she was arranged to maybe marry him one day, she was special. Her sire had an unpleasant 'disorder' that prevented him from impregnating just any females. She happened to be one that _could _have his children and hoped to do so soon. But for now she was happy with just pleasing him.

She got up and went to her bed pulling back the covers. She stopped as she herd her door open and quickly looked to see who it was. She smiled again blushing slightly as her master came in. Though he'd seen her in her bed clothes a few times she still felt naked before him. 

The man walked over with no expression on his face. His dark hair was messy making it all the more irresistible. He had a slender body and a small smirk placed onto his face as he watched her become instantly shy again.

"My dear Hinata, I've told you before, you've no need to feel uncomfortable around me. You must accept that you are mine and deal with the conditions of it."

Hinata bit her lip slightly with a small smile. "Y-yes. I'm sorry Master. I just wasn't expecting you to come at such a late hour."

"Well now, I'm surprised that _you're_ not in bed yet. I on the other hand have every reason to come to you at any hour I see fit." Sasuke tilted his head to the side stepping closer. He placed one hand over Hinata's smirking.

Hinata looked up at him. "Yes sir. I meant to go to bed earlier but I was finishing chores."

"Yes, I understand Hinata." He lifted his hand placing on her cheek and running it down to her jaw smiling now. "I though I told you to keep your hair down at night?" He said pulling the hair tie out and combing his hand through her braid.

Hinata looked down biting her lip slightly. "I'm sorry Master."

"Unless I tell you to keep it down." He leaned down kissing below her ear lightly before whispering softly. "Climb into bed and wait for me."

Hinata didn't hesitate before sliding into the bed watching him as he walked to turn off the light. It made her anxious. She loved his rare games and she was a lucky one who got to experience them every now and then. He never wanted to hurt her and she tried not to give him a reason to. Though it did make her feel slightly sorry for those he chose to take his stress out on.

Sasuke walked back to the bed and removed his shirt slowly knowing the light from the window was not enough to give Hinata the satisfying look she probably wanted. It was hard to see his pale, perfect body in the dark but he was sure she got glimpses. 

He removed his pants and laid them on a chair neatly before climbing into the bed with only his boxers. He pulled Hinata close by her waist and smiled as he watched her face flush red. He kissed her cheek softly before turning her so he kneeled above her. He leaned down kissing her neck softly. He moved along her collar bone and rubbed at her hips lightly. He smiled and pulled her body up to his, taking in her scent. His eyes flashed red. He would have to be careful.

Sasuke's disorder was not normal to most. He was immortal and it held him back from many things, death being one of them. Many girls feared him which helped him keep control. But he had always wondered why Hinata adored him so. Even though she was special she didn't understand the price she could have to pay.

Though being immortal didn't affect his daily life. He could be outside during the day as many have misinterpreted. He was merely faster and almost always one step ahead of everyone, which made it hard for any servants or slaves to escape. He would know their thoughts of leaving days before they even tried.

But there was still the problem of his feeding. He didn't have to do it often but he still needed to feed from others, whether it be animals or humans. He didn't necessarily need to kill either. Merely biting could not make them die. He would feed from his servants from time to time if he didn't feel like hunting then give them the day off to recover.

Hinata once, or several times, had begged him to feed from her but he refused. He wouldn't risk hurting or even killing her. No matter how skilled he was she was too precious to him. He, right now, needed to feed and Hinata knew it.

"Master..." she spoke quietly as he laid back down pulling her in close. His hand wandered up her nightgown and rubbed along her stomach. 

"Master…you haven't fed lately…"

"That is no concern of yours." He whispered kissing her head.

Hinata tried to hear his heart beat but knew she wouldn't unless she caught him within the 30minutes after he fed. 

"Please-"

"No" he cut her off.

"But Sire, why do you refuse me?"

Sasuke sighed. "I will leave right now if you do not drop it. I don't want to hear about it again, understood?"

Hinata nodded with a sigh. "Yes Master."

"Good." Sasuke lifted her head by her chin and kissed her softly. "Now, sleep well, I have things to talk to you about in the morning."

Hinata smiled, it was hard for her to sleep when thinking of what he wanted to speak about but lying next to him helped. She curled herself closer feeling his arms wrap tighter around her tiny frame. She drifted off silently with his fingers toying with a strand of her hair. 

**Alright. So this just came to me when I was completely bored and laying on the couch upside down. Lol. Anyways, please Review and tell me if it's worth continuing ) Plus, for those of you who have read my Forbidden Love story be patient. I will continue but I haven't been able to since I have a slow old computer. Anyways, just wait and I'll continue soon. But to wrap it up, GO Sasuke/Hinata! Lol… Sorry Lindy-Chan…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hinata stirred silently and started to blink her eyes open. She could hear one of the maids in her room already setting things up for the morning. She sat up looking around. She frowned slightly that Sasuke had left. Of course, she didn't expect him to stay. She pulled the blankets aside and got up noticing a small piece of paper with her Master's elegant handwriting on it.

'_Get dressed and meet me in the third dining room.'_

Hinata smiled and ran to her closet quickly pulling out whatever she found. She grabbed a long pale ivory skirt and pulled it on. She couldn't find a blouse to match so grabbed her white tank that seemed close enough. She pulled her clothes on quickly and started to brush through her hair. She smiled at her complexion and pulled on a pair of flats and rushed out her door leaving her unmade bed to the maids. 

When she made it to the dining room she peeked in before walking in slowly keeping her head down. She smiled shyly at Sasuke and took a seat at the long table.

Sasuke looked her over real quick before he nodded and motioned for one of the maids to bring the food in. The trays were set down though Hinata didn't touch her food. She was too eager to find out what her sire wanted to talk about.

"Hinata…" Sasuke started resting his hands on the table.

"Yes Master?" 

"I have…a special guest coming by today." He said hesitating slightly for the right words. "I want you to show her around when she arrives.

Hinata looked at him slightly puzzled but nodded.

"Her name is Sakura. She will be…staying here."

"Why do you sound so unsure Master?"

Sasuke sighed rubbing his forehead. "She is coming because she was found with a special trait."

Hinata furrowed her eye brows still confused. Then it almost hit her. How could she not have known by the way he used 'special'? She was here because she was just like Hinata herself. No. Sasuke was hers. She was special to him; he wasn't replacing her was he?

"Master…" Hinata looked at him with slight worry. Maybe it wasn't true. "What kind of trait?"

Sasuke looked at her. "She's like you. So far you two are the only ones I've found and-"

"No!" Hinata practically yelled. "You've been looking for others all along! I thought I was special? You're trying to replace me?" 

Sasuke growled lightly. "Hinata! Don't yell at me! I'm doing what I have to. If anything happens to you then who am I supposed to have?"

"I'm not sick! How could you try and replace me!"

"I'm not replacing you! And I expect you to be on your best behavior when she gets here! She will stay in your room with you and I want you treating her kindly. She is no higher nor less a rank then you."

"No! You can't do this!" Hinata stood up, her chair pushing backwards. Her breathing had sped up by now as she started at him with anger, disbelief, rejection. She couldn't believe this. He _was_ trying to replace her. Otherwise he wouldn't bother look for someone else.

"Hinata!" Sasuke growled angered now. "Sit down. You will obey my orders o-"

"No!" Hinata yelled feeling tears start to back up in her eyes. She turned and quickly raced out of the room. The door slammed open as she pushed herself past and ran down the hallway. Her vision started to blur as thoughts raced through her mind. 

'_No. He can't do this. I'm special. I'm the one he's keeping! He can't replace me!'_

She could barely see where she was going but knew she was trying to make it to the door to get outside. She gasped almost yelping as she ran into someone then was thrown against the wall. 

Sasuke stood in front of her holding her hands above her head. She tried to kick at him or struggle free but he only tightened his grip growling louder.

"How dare you defy me in such manner! You will _never_ raise your voice to me again!" He growled baring his fangs now as his eyes changed into a deep auburn. 

Hinata tried to look away, his face making her cry more. "How could you!" she tried to scream but her voice was choked by her tears.

"You are under my rule! You will do as I say! I have every right to do whatever I please!" He pushed her against the wall harder. Growling louder, daring her to say something against him.

Hinata didn't speak but kept her eyes shut tight as she continued to cry.

Sasuke twitched slightly. He hated seeing her like this but had no choice. He released his grip on her hands and grabbed her arm pulled her with him back to her room. When they entered the room he growled for everyone to leave and they did so without hesitation.

Sasuke let Hinata go and she dropped on the bed covering her face as she continued to cry. Sasuke growled with a sigh then looked at her angry still.

"What is the problem!" Sasuke growled crossing his arms. He really didn't see any reason as to why she should be crying. 

Hinata didn't answer. She had to admit that it scared her when her Master was angry.

"Hinata!" Sasuke growled louder.

Hinata jumped slightly and looked up trying to control her tears.

"Why are you crying!"

"How could…could you get someone else?" she asked as she started to cry again. She hated this. She felt weak, unable to even control her tears.

Sasuke sighed. "I'm not replacing you. But it's very rare to find someone that I can reproduce with. So since you two seem to be the only ones I want to be able to protect you both just in case."

"Then why don't you just turn me! Make me immortal too! Then you wouldn't have to worry!"

"Hinata enough! I told you no!"

Hinata sat back on the bed and pulled her legs in. Sasuke sighed and sat down pulling her in but she just tried to pull away. He didn't allow her to and held her against his chest. 

"If you ever defy me like that again you will be punished. I won't put up with it. Now," He pulled her back a little trying to soften his gaze so he didn't seem as angry. "you will show her around and stay with her. She hasn't had a Master before so she will be new to all this. Am I understood?"

Hinata nodded trying to pull her head back down but was held there until she answered properly. 

"Yes..Master."

Sasuke nodded and released her chin. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before standing up, letting her curl up on the bed.

"I'll be back later to get you when she arrives. Til then get yourself fixed up." Sasuke stated then walked out the door leaving her alone.

Hinata pulled a pillow over and cried quietly into it until she felt satisfied that she couldn't cry anymore. She sat up sniffling, her face red and puffy, her hair sticking to the sides of her wet face. She got up slowly, her eyes stinging. Going into the bathroom she washed her face and dabbed it dry trying to make the puffiness go down as much as possible. She grabbed the brush and brushed through her hair and put it back in a loose pony tail for now.

She got into her bed and curled up as another tears rolled down her pale cheek. She felt rejected. If he never meant to replace her then why would he need to look for someone else also? She could become immortal. She could stay with him. Why wouldn't he just choose her? 

Hinata cringed slightly and closed her eyes. She was tired now. She realized she hadn't eaten and held her stomach. She'd have to wait obviously. But how could he? Trying to get her mind off it she closed her mind, waiting for sleep to overcome her.

**Okay! So… my loneliness at home has been terrible . I'm making it through thought ******** Anyways, hope you liked the chapter. I got 8 reviews in like… 5 hours! Lol. So, Expect the next chapter by tomorrow hopefully!**

**P.S. I'm sorry about the double chapter .lt; It was an accident when I updated the story. But here ya go! **


End file.
